Overprotective
by LittleHunnie
Summary: KaiHun fic. Padahal ia maknae kedua, tapi saat dia berpacaran dengan Sehun ia malah di-'bully' oleh hyungdeul-nya dan mereka juga selalu mencoba memisahkan dia dan Sehun. (Fanfic lama juga)


**Kai****Hun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

Kadang-kadang, Jongin akan menyesali kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang maknae.

Tidak, tidak, dia bukannya tidak mencintai kekasihnya. Dengan paras wajah kekasihnya yang imut itu, mana bisa Jongin tidak mencintai kekasihnya? Oh ya, ditambah lagi dengan perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan juga cinta dari kekasihnya, mana mungkin dia bisa tidak mencintai kekasihnya?

Hanya saja, Jongin sudah merasa lelah.

Dia lelah dipukul. Dia lelah di'bully'. Dia lelah diteriaki mesum dan kata-kata sebangsanya. Yang paling melelahkan dari semuanya adalah, dia lelah tidak diberi jatah makan (walau tidak sepenuhnya, karena kekasihnya selalu memberikannya ¾ jatah makannya kepada dirinya). Yang jelas, dia lelah.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Dia duduk sendirian di sofa dengan posisi berjongkok, memandang TV sambil mendumel dalam hati.

Andai saja kekasihnya saat ini sedang tidak ditahan oleh member yang lain, mungkin saat ini Jongin sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan kekasihnya, dan menggumamkan kata-kata romantis, lalu mendapatkan elusan yang lembut di kepalanya.

Oh iya, dia lupa.

Kekasihnya 'kan ditahan karena member-member yang lain melihat hal itu.

"Dasar, _Hyungdeul_ kurang kerjaan," gumamnya kesal, tangannya mengambil _remote TV _yang berada di atas meja, "Yang pacaran sama Sehun 'kan aku, kenapa malah mereka yang rusuh," gumamnya lagi, kali ini sambil memencet _remote TV_ dengan kasar.

Dia menghela napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "_Tidak ada acara yang bagus,_" pikirnya. Setelah itu matanya melirik ponselnya dengan tampang bosan.

"_Sehunie lagi apa ya_," pikirnya sambil menerawang, "_Aku kangen sama tangan lembutnya,_" pikirnya lagi sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya sendiri, mengingat sentuhan telapak tangan Sehun di rambutnya.

Sekali lagi, dia melirik ponselnya.

"_Apa ku telpon saja ya,_" pikirnya sambil terus menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Hampir 2 menit dia menatap ponselnya dengan wajah gundah, akhirnya dia menghela napas dan menggeleng dengan wajah sedih, "_Pasti ponselnya sekarang ada di tangan Luhan-hyung._"

Di saat seperti ini, biasanya Jongin akan mulai berpikir yang macam-macam.

Pernah dia berpikir jika _Hyungdeul_-nya membencinya, karena itu mereka sering berlaku kasar padanya. Tapi setelah pikiran itu melintas di kepalanya, dia mulai teringat lagi dengan perlakuan baik _Hyungdeul_ kepadanya (sebelum dia mulai menjalin hubungan dengan seorang maknae yang diklaim oleh mereka sebagai maknae yang wajib-mesti-harus dilindungi itu).

Pernah juga dia berpikir jika kekasihnya yang imut-unyu-menggemaskan-polos itu berselingkuh dengan Luhan (atau Tao, bisa juga Kris, pokoknya mereka bertiga yang paling sering menjauhkan dia dari Sehunnya). Tapi lagi-lagi otaknya mengingat gestur tiga orang itu yang kelihatan menggoda Sehunnya, dan juga sikap Sehunnya yang biasa-biasa saja (menurutnya secara pribadi, yang jelas sikap Sehun lebih biasa dengan mereka dibandingkan dengan dia), sehingga membuat pikirannya tersebut terbantahkan.

"Jongin-_hyung_!"

Dekapan hangat di bahunya sontak membuatnya terkejut, hampir saja dia terjerembab kalau saja kedua tangan tersebut tidak menahannya.

"Jongin-_hyung_, Jongin-_hyung_, Jongin-_hyu_—"

"Iya, iya, ada apa Sehun_ie_?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum masam saat menyadari wajah-wajah _Hyung_-nya yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan wajah seakan berkata 'menyentuh Sehun, maka mati', "Apakah ada sesuatu hal menarik yang tadi terjadi saat kau pergi keluar bersama _Hyungdeul_?"

Sehun berpindah tempat duduk disebelahnya. Bisa dirasakannya tatapan-tatapan keji yang diarahkan kepada dirinya semakin intens. Di saat seperti ini, kadang Jongin ingin menangis saking tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sentuh sedikit, pukul. Sentuh sedikit, makian. Memangnya di sini yang berpacaran dengan Sehun siapa?!

Dia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang kini sedang mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya dengan wajah menggemaskan, "Tadi Luhan-_hyung_ mengambil ponselku saat aku ingin menelponmu, _Hyung_," ujar Sehun sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, menolak untuk melihat wajah Jongin, "Padahal aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_. Kita 'kan sudah lama tidak pergi keluar bersama"

Jongin rasanya ingin menangis sambil menari-nari di tengah ruangan mendengar kalimat tersebut terucap dari bibir Sehun, terlebih lagi saat kedua matanya dapat melihat semburat merah muda mulai terbentuk di kedua pipi Sehun.

Tak lupa, Jongin mencemooh _Hyungdeul_-nya di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

"_Sekeras apapun kalian mencoba menjauhkan Sehunie dariku, dia tetap saja milikku._"

Senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menangkup wajah Sehun, lalu mengangkat kepala kekasihnya tersebut agar melihat wajahnya, "Terima kasih ya, Sehun_ie_," ujarnya, lalu memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium salah satu pipi Sehun.

Dia ingin menyampaikan melalui ciuman ini bahwa dia peduli, bahwa dia juga merindukan Sehun (setelah seringkali dipisahkan oleh _Hyungdeul_ mereka secara paksa), dia ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia juga mencin—

"YA! KIM JONGIN!"

Bisa dirasakannya jika wajahnya didorong ke belakang oleh sebuah telapak tangan tanpa rasa belas kasihan.

"MAU APA KAU, HAH?! MAU MENODAI WAJAH SEHUN DENGAN CIUMAN MENJIJIKANMU ITU HAH?!"

Apakah Jongin sudah pernah bilang jika dia seringkali ingin menangis karena perlakuan kasar dari _Hyungdeul_ padanya?

"Sehun itu masih kecil, Jongin," ujar seseorang di belakangnya dengan nada manis namun (dapat dirasakannya) mengancam, "Dan kau sebagai KEKASIHNYA harusnya MENGERTI dan MELINDUNGI Sehun, bukannya malah ingin MENODAI kesuciannya dengan memberinya CIUMAN." ujar orang itu lagi dengan beberapa kata penuh penekanan sambil memegang salah satu bahu Jongin dan meremasnya dengan keras.

"Sehunie, ikut _Hyung_, yuk," Jongin dapat melihat jika Luhan saat ini sedang membujuk Sehun untuk ikut dengannya, "Di sini berbahaya," tambah lelaki berparas imut itu sambil melirik Jongin saat mengucapkan kata 'berbahaya'.

"Tapi aku ingin bersama dengan Jongin-_hyung_," ucap Sehun sambil mendekat ke tubuh Jongin, "Aku 'kan jarang bersama dengan Jongin-_hyung_ dalam waktu yang lama," Sehun kembali menambahkan sambil menggamit lengan Jongin dan bersandar di bahunya, "Lagipula kami 'kan sudah berpacaran, jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan _Hyung_?"

Saat itu Jongin ingin sekali mengelus rambut lembut milik Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Yah, sayangnya itu hanyalah keinginan belaka saat ini, karena _Hyungdeul_-nya sedang menatapnya dengan intens, seakan-akan menuduhnya telah meracuni pikiran Sehun sehingga laki-laki menggemaskan itu lebih memilih bersamanya daripada bersama mereka semua.

"Iya 'kan, Jongin-_hyung_?"

Situasinya semakin genting saat tatapan Sehun terarah kepadanya. Dengan polosnya laki-laki itu menatapnya, tak menyadari jika dirinya saat ini sedang dalam keadaan genting.

Tapi, setakut-takutnya Jongin kepada _Hyungdeul_-nya, Jongin tidak akan pernah mampu membuat Sehun sedih. Karena itu, Jongin mengangguk, bergumam dengan pelan "Iya," lalu tersenyum pada Sehun yang langsung dibalas Sehun dengan pelukan dan kecupan singkat di pipi.

Jongin terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan Sehun, terlebih lagi keadaan member-member lain yang langsung mengeluarkan aura mengerikan sambil menatap Jongin (yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan mematung, antara senang juga takut).

"Sehun-_ah_," Jongin merasa lehernya meremang saat mendengar suara baritone milik Chanyeol mengisi kesunyian di ruangan itu, walau yang dipanggil itu bukanlah dirinya, "Bisa aku pinjam Jongin-_ah_ sebentar?" entahlah, Jongin saat ini tiba-tiba ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya."

"Tidak mau," ujar Sehun sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Biasanya, jika Sehun bersikap seperti ini, berarti dia sedang kesal, "Jawab jujur, _Hyungdeul_, _Hyungdeul _ingin menjauhkanku dari Jongin-_hyung_ ya?!"

Oh, wow, Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan senyum lebar yang langsung menghiasi wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun pada para _Hyungdeul_ keji itu. Jongin bersorak senang dalam hati, "_Mati kalian hari ini_," gerutunya dalam hati sambil tetap menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya, "_Kali ini Sehun yang marah pada kalian! Hahahahahahaha_."

"Sehun_ie_," Jongin dapat melihat jika Sehun saat ini sedang memutar bola matanya, yang membuatnya makin merasa bahagia, "Kami tidak mencoba menjauhkanmu dari—"

"Tapi Taemin-_hyung_ mengatakan padaku jika kalian menjauhkanku dari Jongin-_hyung_," ucap Sehun sambil memandang wajah Hyungdeul-nya satu-persatu, "Taemin-_hyung_ bilang kalian mencoba menjauhkanku dari Jongin-_hyung_ karena kalian juga menyukai Jongin-_hyung_."

Air mata berjatuhan dari kedua mata Sehun, "A-Aku mencintai Jongin-_hyung_," ujar Sehun sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh ke kedua pipinya, "T-Tapi kenapa kalian mencoba mengambil Jongin-_hyung_ dariku?" isakan-isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir mungil laki-laki itu, membuat semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu merasa bersalah, walaupun sebagian yang dikatakan oleh Sehun bukanlah kebenaran.

Jongin, sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik juga pengertian, langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun yang mulai gemetar. _Mood_ Sehun hari ini benar-benar cepat berubah. Sehun memang cepat berubah _mood_-nya, tapi tidak pernah se-ekstrim ini.

Jadi, dengan (teramat) berat hati Jongin secara tidak langsung membantu _Hyungdeul_-nya, dia mengelus punggung Sehun dengan lembut, "Sehun_ie_," ujarnya dengan benar-benar lembut, tak mempedulikan wajah-wajah _Hyungdeul_-nya yang tidak rela, namun juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menenangkan Sehun, "_Hyungdeul_ tidak mencoba menjauhkanmu dariku," _Ya, mereka mencoba menjauhkanmu dariku, _"Mereka hanya ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu karena mereka menyayangimu," _mereka mencoba menjauhkanmu dariku karena mereka tidak suka jika kau terlalu dekat denganku, _"Tentang mereka yang menyukaiku itu tidak benar, mereka hanya menyayangiku sebagai _dongsaeng_ mereka, sama seperti mereka menyayangimu," _mereka terlalu protective padamu, dan rasa sayang mereka pada kita berdua berbeda._

Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun dengan lembut, senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

Walau _Hyungdeul_-nya sering berlaku kasar padanya, dia tahu jika mereka melakukan hal itu karena mereka sangat menyayangi Sehun (dan dia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, Sehun memang mengeluarkan aura yang membuat orang lain ingin melindunginya, kalau boleh jujur). Karena itulah, dia tidak pernah membenci _Hyungdeul_-nya. Mereka sama dengan dia, sama-sama ingin melindungi Sehun.

"K-Kalau begitu," Sehun berbicara dengan suara serak sambil sesenggukan (yang membuat member lain merasa bersalah), "Aku tidur dengan Jongin-_hyung_ ya?"

Baru saja, pikir Jongin dengan wajah masam, BARU SAJA kelihatannya para Hyungdeul-nya sudah mulai menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sehun, celetukan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun itu menghancurkan semuanya dan membuat ruangan kembali dilingkupi oleh aura-aura mengancam (yang dirasakan oleh Jongin jika aura-aura itu diarahkan kepadanya).

"Tidak boleh," ujar Kris dengan tenang, walau dalam hati sudah bergejolak hebat, "Kalian tidak boleh tidur bersama," rahang salah satu _leader_ mereka itu mengeras, tatapan matanya yang tajam, memandang lurus ke arah Jongin yang masih mendekap Sehun dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapaaaaa?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandang Kris dengan wajah _aegyo_ yang masih agak sembab karena baru saja menangis.

"Karena—"

Ruangan sunyi senyap. Orang yang ingin memberikan alasan diam di tempat, karena memang tidak ada alasan yang cukup kuat untuk dijadikan alasan. Sehun sudah cukup umur, umurnya sudah 20 jika dihitung di Korea, dan sudah 19 jika dihitung secara internasional. Mengatakan jika Jongin mesum? Tentu saja tidak bisa, bisa-bisa Sehun akan marah pada mereka semua (kecuali Luhan sepertinya, karena dia _Hyung favorite_ Sehun).

"Karena ruangan dipakai untuk 3 orang, bukan 2 orang." ujar Kyungsoo cepat, membuat yang lainnya bernapas lega.

"Tapi aku 'kan bisa tidur satu tempat tidur dengan Jongin-_hyung_."

Wajah Jongin memerah malu, wajah _Hyungdeul_ memerah karena marah.

"_HELL NO_!"

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sehun, kali ini melihat _Hyungdeul_-nya satu persatu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"K-Karena," Baekhyun dengan agak terbata-bata menjawab, "Tempat tidurnya 'kan sempit, kalau Sehun_ie_ jatuh bagaimana?"

"Tapi 'kan aku—"

"Baiklah, kau boleh tidur dengan Jongin."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Luhan, menatap laki-laki Cina itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sehun sangat ingin tidur dengan Jongin," ujar Luhan sambil melihat ke arah lain, "Lebih baik kita perbolehkan saja. Asalkan mereka berdua, atau lebih tepatnya lagi Jongin TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA PADA SEHUN, aku rasa aku bisa menyetujuinya."

Awalnya semua _member_ agak ragu-ragu, namun pada akhirnya mereka mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun duduk di _sofa_ berdua, masih saling berpelukan.

"Nanti saat tidur berdua, peluk aku seperti ini ya, Jongin-_hyung_," ujar Sehun dengan suara pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jongin, "Rasanya hangat."

Jongin hanya mengangguk, masih memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan. Rasanya Jongin bisa memeluk Sehun sela—

"SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN INGIN BERPELUKAN?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dengan agak tidak rela.

"Begitu 'kan lebih baik," Jongin merengut kesal sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran _sofa_, "Ayo Sehun, bantu aku merapikan meja makan."

Sehun mengangguk. Namun sebelum itu, dia tersenyum malu-malu di depan Jongin, lalu dengan cepat mengecup pipi laki-laki itu, setelah itu berlari ke ruang makan sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

"_Mood_-nya benar-benar cepat berubah hari ini," ujar Jongin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengambil ponselnya.

* * *

><p>"BAYIKU!"<p>

Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo terkadang memperlihatkan sisi keibuannya. Tapi menurut Jongin ini agak keterlaluan jika dia harus menjadi korban dari sisi keibuan yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Dia merasa menjadi korban kekerasan saat Kyungsoo mulai memukul-mukul wajahnya (yang untungnya digunakan memakai guling) dengan wajah garang (yang tidak biasanya), sedangkan Sehun masih duduk di atas perutnya dengan tatapan polos.

"YA! KKAMJONG!"

Kenyataan bahwa _member-member _yang lain langsung berlari masuk setelah mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo juga sama sekali tidak membantu situasinya saat ini.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia bisa merasakan jika ada seseorang yang menarik Sehun dari perutnya, yang membuatnya agak merasa sedikit lega.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Sehun sambil melihat para _member_ dengan tatapan aneh,

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi duduk di atas perut Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara baritone yang membuat belakang leher Jongin meremang., "Apa dia memaksamu?"

"Memaksa apanya?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah bingung, "Kalau tentang permainan yang kami mainkan, yang mengajak Jongin-_hyung_ bermain itu aku." Sehun tersenyum tanpa dosa di depan para _member_ yang wajahnya sudah merah padam, "_Hyung_ mau ikut main juga?"

Semua _member_ menelan ludah, mereka takut jika maknae mereka ini sudah berubah mesum seperti Jongin.

"Main apa, Sehun_ie_?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat Jongin dan Sehun dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Oh itu," kata Sehun dengan wajah polos sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, "Tadi aku dan Jongin-_hyung_ sedang main tebak-tebakan koin," tambahnya lagi, masih dengan tatapan polos, sedangkan Jongin meringis karena malu, "Saat itu aku menebak jika Jongin-_hyung_ menyembunyikan koinnya di tangan kanan, ternyata di tangan kanan tidak ada. Tapi, Jongin-hyung tidak mau membuka tangan kiri, jadi aku curiga jika Jongin-hyung curang," wajah para _member_ menjadi merah padam, mungkin karena malu, "Lalu, saat aku ingin menarik tangan Jongin-_hyung_, Jongin-_hyung_ menarik tangannya ke atas. Jadi aku mendekat, dan tanpa sengaja duduk di atas perut Jongin-_hyung_."

Semua _member_ menjadi benar-benar malu.

Kecuali satu orang yang masih menganggap jika kejadian tadi adalah kejadian serius.

"Jongin," Jongin menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya, "Kau tidak kuperbolehkan lagi tidur dengan Sehun."

Keputusan final.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun, membawa anak itu keluar dari kamar yang ditempat Jongin tadi.

"Sehun, kau tidak kuperbolehkan lagi tidur dengan Jongin," ujar Kyungsoo dengan tegas sambil menatap Sehun yang masih memasang wajah bingung, "Sampai kalian menikah."

END


End file.
